My 'Flat' Postman
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/Kisah Sasuke, si tukang pos, yang naksir sama Hinata yang hobi ngirim surat ke sahabat pena yang ditaksirnya./For Mitsuki Ota/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME**

**.**

**Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto, kalau punyaku pasti gak bakal laku XD**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC akut, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EyD, Gaje, Abal, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya**

**Genre: Romance dan sedikit humor garing  
><strong>

**.**

**Dedicated for Mitsuki Ota  
><strong>

**.**

**Gak suka? Ya, gak usah baca. Gitu aja kok repot.. ^^V  
><strong>

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

"Ini semua yang harus kalian kirim, ingat jangan salah alamat! Kalian berdua hapal kan semua jalanan di kota ini?" Shikamaru menginterupsi kedua junior barunya dengan tatapan yang dihoror-hororkan.

Hari ini dia kedatangan tugas yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan. Mengurus pegawai baru. Padahal rencananya pagi ini dia ingin duduk santai di ruangannya sambil tiduran.

"Hn" Dua junior yang sebelas dua belas itu hanya menjawab singkat.

Shikamaru mengernyit, "Motor sudah kami siapkan. Ini kunci kalian." ujarnya kemudian sambil memberikan dua kunci motor untuk mereka.

Tugas mereka memang menuntut untuk memiliki kendaraan. Dan untungnya sekarang pemerintah dengan senang hati bersedia memberikan motor dinas pada pegawai rendahan seperti mereka. Kalau tidak? Masa mereka yang memang hanya memiliki gaji kecil disuruh untuk beli motor lagi? Terpaksa deh harus jalan kaki atau naik sepeda ontel . Ngomong-ngomong sepeda ontel nih, Shikamaru kangen banget sama sepeda ontel pertamanya waktu kerja di sini jaman doeloe banget. Sayang tuh sepeda udah musti dimuseumkan gara-gara dicium sapi dengan kasarnya. huh, kasian banget kan tuh si ontel?

"Hn." Lagi-lagi kedua juniornya itu menjawab dengan sangat-sangat irit.

Shikamaru memandangi mereka berdua dengan seksama, sampai bikin yang punya muka ngerasa kalau itu senior gak normal. Gimana gak? Tuh senior mandanginnya udah kayak adegan yaoi di manga terkenal yang sering banget di baca sama kedua junior itu. Salahkan saja otak otaku plus mesum mereka yang kelewatan.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu kepada pelanggan." kata Shikamaru sambil mencoba mengembalikan _image_-nya sebagai senior.

"Hn."

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Mimpi apa sih dia tadi malam sampai langsung dapat dua bawahan yang hampir sama? Sama-sama minim ekspresi. Sama-sama irit kata. Dan sama-sama hobi bilang 'Hn'.

Kali ini Shikamaru yang terkenal paling jenius se-tanah abang itu malah berpikir kalau mereka YAOI. Liat aja bunga-bunga yang bertaburan di antara mereka plus _background_ matahari terbit yang tiba-tiba muncul di mata si senior nanas itu. Ya ampun, andai dia bisa membaca pikiran kedua juniornya mungkin dia bakal tahu kalau yang dikira yaoi itu justru _dia_. Ketahuan banget kan kalau mereka bertiga sebenarnya punya hobi yang sama, sama-sama suka baca manga atau nonton anime yaoi, sama-sama fujoshi.

"Apa anda sudah selesai?" ujar salah satu junior yang memiliki rambut merah memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Ah, ya. Aku sudah selesai. Silahkan pergi."jawab Shikamaru yang sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi kedua junior itu pergi dari ruangan kecil yang sangat pengap itu.

"Eh… tunggu dulu, aku lupa, siapa nama kalian?" Suara senior pemalas itu kembali menggema saat kedua juniornya baru mencapai pintu keluar.

Mereka berdua berhenti dan menoleh,

"Gaara." jawab si rambut merah.

Si rambut emo biru dongker menaikkan alisnya, "Sasuke."

"Oke, silahkan pergi."

**.**

**.**

_To: Hyuuga Hinata_

_Jln. jungkir balik No 75 RT 90, Konoha timur, 78116_

Sasuke membaca salah satu surat yang harus diantarnya. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya kenapa di jaman serba canggih begini masih ada juga yang mau ngirim surat. Padahal pakai e-mail kan jauh lebih mudah, murah dan praktis. Lagi pula kan capek juga ngantarin surat selembar doang jauh banget. Sayang bensin, sekarang bensin di mana-mana mahal, belinya harus ngantri lagi.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak sadar, kalau tidak ada lagi yang mengirim surat berarti tidak ada lagi tukang pos, dan itu berarti Sasuke harus mencari kerjaan lain. Padahal dia tahu sekarang mencari pekerjaan itu benar-benar sulit sejak terjadinya krisis yang disebabkan oleh pemanasan global yang sempat membuat es di kutub utara mencair. *?*

Sambil terus mengingat alamat tujuannya, Sasuke mulai menjalankan kembali mesin motor dinas yang baru dia dapatkan tadi pagi. Suara motor berwarna orange ngejreng itu menggema di seluruh jalanan yang ramai. Untung saja Sasuke terlahir menjadi pemuda minim ekspresi, kalau tidak dia bisa-bisa bertingkah konyol waktu melihat motor dinasnya ternyata benar-benar pantas untuk dimuseumkan.

Akhirnya dengan perjuangan yang mengorbankan kesabaran, keberanian, kekuatan dan ketidak etisan, motor yang hanya memiliki kecepatan maksimal 20km/jam itu bisa juga sampai pada tujuannya. Rumah yang dia tuju cukup besar dan terlihat tradisional. Sasuke menerka-nerka kalau semua penghuni rumah itu sangat tradisional, sehingga sangat pantas kalau mereka masih menggunakan surat untuk berkomunikasi.

Karena tidak berhasil menemukan kotak pos yang biasanya ditaruh di depan rumah, Sasuke menekan bel rumah tersebut. Sambil menunggu pintu dari bahan kayu yang Sasuke tidak tahu namanya itu dibuka, dia memikirkan bagaimana isinya penghuni di rumah itu. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah nenek-nenek yang sudah renta bersama suaminya yang juga sudah kakek-kakek. Dan mungkin bersama seseorang yang mengurus mereka.

"I…iya tunggu sebentar." Akhirnya ada suara sahutan dari dalam saat Sasuke berkali-kali menekan bel dengan beringasnya. Dia kan masih punya banyak kerjaan, jadi harus cepat-cepat pergi.

"Umm… a…ada apa ya?" Suara pintu yang terbuka dan diiringi oleh suara wanita menggelitik pendengaran Sasuke. Saat ini dia memang tidak sedang menghadap pintu tersebut. Perlahan-lahan bagaikan sebuah gerakan _slow motion_ yang ada di beberapa film _action _Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya menuju seseorang yang membukakan pintu.

Loading 1%

.

Loading 8%

.

Loading 15%

.

Loading 30%

.

Loading 60%

.

Loading 90%

.

Loading 100%

.

"Ha…hantu!" pekiknya tertahan. Wajah Sasuke memucat. Rasa-rasanya kakinya kini benar-benar lemas seperti jeli, untung saja dia selalu menomor satu kan _image_. Meski di hadapan hantu dia tidak boleh terlihat takut. Jadi dia menguatkan dirinya untuk melihat kaki makhluk di hadapannya. Kata eyang Madara sih kalau hantu itu kakinya pasti terbang. Dan betapa dia bernafas lega saat berhasil melihat kaki kecil yang mengenakan selop hello kitty itu masih menginjak lantai.

Oke, jangan salahkan kalau Sasuke mengira gadis itu hantu. Lihat saja matanya yang putih dan tidak berpupil, wajahnya yang pucat, rambut _indigo _panjangnya yang agak berantakan, dan pakaiannya yang berwarna putih tanpa gambar apapun. Persis banget sama kuntilanak yang sering nongol di salah satu program televisi kesukaannya.

"Ada apa ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Gadis di hadapannya mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar di telinga Sasuke, membuatnya tersadar.

"Apa disini kediaman Hyuuga Hinata? Saya bertugas mengantarkan surat ini."

"Iya, saya sendiri."

Sasuke menjulurkan sepucuk surat dengan amplop putih yang dari tadi dipegangnya,

"_Arigatou_." Gadis di hadapannya menerima surat tersebut dan tersenyum bahagia saat melihat nama pengirimnya, " Anda tukang pos ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Yaiyalah aku tukang pos, kalau gak ngapain cape-cape ngantarin surat gaje itu, kurang kerjaan banget deh." Andai Sasuke itu tipe chara yang lebay dia pasti akan mengatakan itu. Tapi berhubung Masashi Kishimoto membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang irit kata, jadi kata yang keluar di mulutnya hanyalah, "Hn." Sangat singkat, padat dan… kurang jelas.

"Oh, saya tidak pernah melihat anda. Apa anda pegawai baru?"

"Hn."

"Biasanya yang ngantar surat kesini tuh Shino-kun, makanya saya tidak tahu. Gomen. Apa lagi anda tidak menggunakan rompi tukang pos."

Sasuke memang tidak mau menggunakan rompi khas tukang pos. Bukan karena tidak menyukai pekerjaannya atau gengsi. Tapi karena rompi itu benar-benar norak dengan warna orange ngejreng dan jelas-jelas terancam mampu memusnahkan pesona dirinya. Apapun profesinya Sasuke kan wajib tetap terlihat keren.

"Saya permisi dulu." Sasuke memang merasa dia tidak memiliki urusan lagi di sini, dan masih banyak surat dan paket yang harus dia sampaikan. Jadi dia pikir untuk apa berlama-lama.

"Baiklah, _arigatou_."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju motor butut orange ngejrengnya dan menstarter kendaraan tersebut menyebabkan bunyi berisik yang sangat tidak enak didengar. Sepertinya setelah tugasnya selesai dia harus meminta tolong Juugo untuk meresparasi motor ini.

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap dalam diam surat di genggamannya. Sesekali bibirnya mengulaskan senyum yang sangat manis. Dia benar-benar gembira hari ini, setidaknya setelah tiga minggu lamanya surat yang dia tunggu-tunggu muncul juga.

Jangan tanya kenapa Hinata lebih memilih berkomunikasi menggunakan surat. Salahkan saja Hiashi yang selalu hidup tradisional dalam proses membesarkannya, sehingga membuat gadis Hyuuga itu gaptek dan tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Fa*ebook-an, Tw*tter-an, atau mengirim e-mail. SMS juga merupakan pilihan yang buruk mengingat Hiashi benar-benar mengawasi pengeluaran pulsanya tiap bulan.

Dan disinilah Hinata, dalam kamarnya yang sederhana di depan sebuah meja belajar yang juga sederhana. Menulis sepucuk surat balasan untuk seseorang yang mengiriminya surat tadi. Sesekali wajahnya tampak berfikir keras untuk merangkai beberapa kata. Tapi sesekali juga wajahnya memerah ketika mengingat wajah si pengirim.

Setelah pemikiran panjang yang memakan waktu hampir setengah jam, akhirnya gadis Hyuuga itu melipat kertas yang sudah dia tulisi tadi serapi mungkin dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop putih bersih yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya. Begitu semuanya selesai, dia sengaja menaruh surat itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Besok pagi-pagi sekali sebelum berangkat ke sekolah dia akan mengirimkan surat itu ke kantor pos langganannya.

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di hari senin. Biasanya hari senin itu selalu jadi hari tersibuk, hari yang membuat kebanyakan orang mengeluh karena harus mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa setelah libur di hari sabtu dan minggu. Yah, tak terkecuali _duo flat postman_ kita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gaara.

Kedua makhluk yang sebenarnya masih berusia 19 tahun itu harus membanting tulang meski mereka masih kuliah. Untuk pertanyaan kenapa mereka berdua yang cakepnya gak ketulungan itu mesti milih pekerjaan yang bisa bikin kulit mereka hitam, jawabannya adalah karena mereka sama-sama butuh duit dan duit bisa didapat kalau kerja. Dari pada jadi pencopet atau bandar narkoba kan lebih baik jadi tukang pos. Mumpung cuma kerjaan ini doang yang tersisa, ya mau gak mau deh.

Menurut perjanjian dengan atasan mereka ,si rambut nanas Nara Shikamaru, mereka akan bertugas mengantar beberapa paket setiap hari, dari senin sampai minggu. Tapi pada hari Senin sampai Jum'at mereka diberi keringanan pada jam kerja. Mereka kan juga harus kuliah. Dan bersyukurlah karena kantor pos kecil itu sudah harus tutup setiap hari pada jam 7 malam. Jadi mereka kerja cuma dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 7 malam, dipotong jam kuliah dan makan siang sekitar 5 jam. Saat malam mereka sudah bisa tuh belajar dan ngerjain tugas-tugas buat kuliahnya.

Yah, gaji memang gak sebesar kalau kerja full. Tapi lumayan banget buat biayain hidup mereka sendiri. Uang makan siang udah ditanggung, uang bensin juga ditanggung. Kurang apa coba kan? Gak lama lagi impian Sasuke untuk beli laptop baru bakal terwujud tuh.

Sasuke memeriksa semua kiriman yang harus dia antarkan pagi itu. Semuanya disusun dari rumah terdekat sampai terjauh, biar tidak bolak-balik. Tidak percuma Sasuke tinggal disana selama 2 tahun terakhir. Setidaknya dia sudah sangat hapal dengan jalanan di kota Konoha itu.

Ketika selesai dengan acara susun-menyusunnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera mengantarkan semua kiriman itu. Dirinya berjalan melintasi ruangan kecil tempat orang-orang menitipkan sesuatu untuk dikirim. Disana dia melihat sesosok gadis berseragam Konoha Gakuen sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pegawai yang bertugas mendata barang dikirim.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan gadis itu tanpa sadar. Dia sedikit bingung kenapa gadis itu rajin banget ngirim surat pagi-pagi begini. Kan dia bisa saja mengirimkan surat itu sepulang sekolah.

Ketika gadis itu berbalik, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang kemarin disangkanya sebagai hantu. Tapi kini dia terlihat berbeda. Matanya ternyata bukan putih tapi berwarna _lavender_. Kulitnya wajahnya pun terlihat lebih memerah ketimbang kemarin. Rambut _indigo_nya yang panjang tertata sangat rapi. Membuatnya terlihat lebih err…cantik.

"Kenapa cuma berdiri diam disitu? Bukannya harusnya kita sudah mulai bekerja?" Sebuah suara dingin dan datar yang sangat Sasuke kenal membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hn." Dengan terpaksa dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju keluar gedung berwarna orange itu menuju parkiran.

"Kau menyukainya ya?" ujar Gaara ketika mereka telah mencapai parkiran.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau memandanginya terus tadi?" Gaara tersenyum sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke menyalakan motor bututnya yang sudah lebih baik setelah diperbaiki Juugo tadi malam. Setidaknya suaranya yang sangat menggelegar kini terdengar sedikit lebih lembut. Dan menjalankannya meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memandangi jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya yang mulus. Jam tangan itu dia beli dengan harga yang sangat miring satu bulan yang lalu, meski terlihat bermerk sebenarnya jam tangan itu hanyalah bajakan. Yah, begitulah nasib orang melarat yang tetap ingin terlihat modif. Mereka harus membeli barang yang sedang jadi tren minimal yang mirip meski harus melanggar undang-undang hak cipta.

Sekarang sudah pukul 07.30pm. Sudah setengah jam tadi dia diperbolehkan untuk pulang setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Kini dia berada di salah satu kedai yang menjadi langganannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sampai-sampai pemilik kedai itu juga sudah hapal dengan tingkahnya yang kadang-kadang ngutang tapi tidak mau ketahuan orang lain. Menurut Sasuke sih gengsi kan kalau cakep-cakep, modis tapi ngutang. Jadi dia sering bilang mau ngutang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sasuke memang terlalu malas untuk kembali ke apartementnya dan memasak sesuatu. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah setelah bekerja seharian memutari seluruh jalanan Konoha. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk makan dulu di kedai. Lagi pula dia sekarang kan sudah punya pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lumayan, jadi sekedar memanjakan diri di kedai tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Setelah merasa perutnya telah kenyang, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kedai itu dan menghampiri motor bututnya. Andai dia boleh mengganti warna cat orange ngejreng itu, pasti kemarin dia sudah menggantinya. Sayang, dia tidak di perbolehkan, karena warna itu motor dinas kantor pos yang memang identik dengan warana orange.

Dalam hati Sasuke bertekat, suatu saat dia akan mengajukan permohonan pada Hokage agar warna kantor pos dan seluruh pernak perniknya diganti. Dia akan memperjuangkan pembaharuan itu dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Yang penting dia tidak perlu harus mengenakan rompi, topi dan sepeda motor berwarna orange ngejreng yang sangat norak ini.

Belum sempat Sasuke menyalakan motornya, matanya menangkap bayang sebuah gadis yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya mobil yang dibawa gadis itu sedang mogok.

Menyadari tidak ada orang lain disana yang bisa membantu gadis itu. Jiwa pahlawan Sasuke merangkak keluar. Dia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan berniat menolongnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat dirinya sudah sangat dekat dengan gadis itu.

Gadis yang sedari tadi menunduk karena memperhatikan mesin mobilnya mendongakkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

Deg!

Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai gadis yang diantarinya surat waktu itu. Gadis yang rajin banget mengirim surat pagi-pagi saat kantor posnya baru buka. Gadis yang dikirannya…hantu.

Mata _onix_-nya bertemu dengan mata lavender gadis itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya terdiam begitu saja. Sasuke merasa dirinya seperti telah terhipnotis. Gadis di hadapannya ini terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

"Mobilku mogok." Suara gadis itu menggema di telinga Sasuke bagaikan sebuah bisikan yang membuatnya semakin melambung. "Kau bisa menolongku?" lanjutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat si Gadis indigo menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Ma…maksud anda?" Dia tergagap.

"Aku menyukaimu. Apakah itu kurang jelas?" Dengan wajah yang sebenarnya sangat datar.

"Ta…tapi kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal."

"Kalau begitu kenalkan, aku Sasuke. Kau…" Sasuke mengingat-ingat nama gadis itu, "…Hinata kan?"

Gadis itu mengernyit, "Ka…kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku tukang pos yang waktu itu mengantarkan surat ke rumahmu. Aku bertanya, dan kau mengiyakan kalau Hinata itu dirimu."

Hinata mengamati wajah di depannya. Akhirnya dia ingat, pria ini pria yang menatapnya dengan tatapan horor saat dirinya membukakan pintu waktu itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang tukang pos.

"Umm… tak bisakah kau membantuku saja? I…ini sudah malam dan aku harus pulang. Tapi mo…mobilku tiba-tiba mogok. Dan aku lupa membawa ponsel." Suara Hinata bergetar membuat si Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang mobil." jawabnya singkat, "Tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Mobil ini bisa diurus oleh keluargamu besok. Bagaimana?" tambahnya saat melihat raut wajah Hinata sedikit memuram tadi.

"Ka…kau mau mengantarkanku?"

"Ayo."

Dengan semena-mena Sasuke langsung menarik, lebih tepatnya menyeret gadis di hadapannya itu, membuat yang ditarik merasa kaget luar biasa. Kali ini dia benar-benar terlihat seperti calon korban penculikan yang mungkin akan diperkosa. Dalam hati Hinata berdoa dia akan baik-baik saja. Pria yang menariknya ini benar-benar aneh.

Pertama bertemu pria itu menatap Hinata seolah dirinya hantu. Pertemuan kedua ini dia malah menyatakan rasa sukanya tapi justru disaat mobilnya mogok. Dan sekarang dia tiba-tiba menyeret Hinata dan mau mengantarkannya pulang. Apakah dia benar-benar akan sampai di rumah dengan selamat? Hinata benar-benar ragu, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain pasrah.

**.**

**~~TBC~~**

**.**

**A/N: Gaara sama Sasuke jadi tukang pos..! Aku gak bisa bayanginnya. Pasti waktu dia ngasih paket atau surat yang nerima langsung jejeritan saking cakepnya mereka. Dan jadi sering-sering ngirim surat atau nyuruh orang ngirim sesuatu, biar bisa ketemu sering-sering sama si tukang pos. Aku juga mau nemu tukang pos kayak mereka. XD *abaikan***

**Maaf kalau fict ini benar-benar gaje minna. Aku memang sengaja gak make EyD biar lebih nyante. Sedikit berbeda dengan fict-ku yang kebanyakan. Tapi kok jadinya malah aneh ya? T^T**

**Kalau menurut kalian fict ini jelek, tidak pantas publish, aneh banget dan pantas untuk dihapus. Bilang aja. Aku akan sesegera mungkin menghapusnya.**

**Arigatou sudah mau membuang waktu kalian untuk membaca fict nista ini.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY 'FLAT' POSTMAN**

**.**

**Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto, kalau punyaku pasti gak bakal laku XD**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC akut, Typo(s), gak sesuai Eyd, Gaje, Abal, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**Dedicated for Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**Big Thanks to:**

**Mitsuki Ota, minatsuki heartnet, Saruwatari Yumi, Hyou Hyouichiffer, mery chan, Hizuka Miryuki, uchihyuu nagisa, Nerazzuri, chibi tsukiko chan, YamanakaemO, dan n  
><strong>

**.**

**Happy reading! ^o^**

**.**

"Jadi? Sekarang Hinata-_neechan_ udah nggak tertarik sama teman penanya _Neechan_, dan lebih menyukai tukang pos baru itu?"

Hinata mengerjap. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud Hanabi. Tapi melihat seringaian adiknya itu, dia sepertinya mulai paham. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya," sahutnya.

Hanabi memainkan alis. "Masa sih? Lalu, kenapa _Neechan_ tadi malam malah pulang sama dia?"

Sebenarnya tidak juga. Hinata hanya _tidak ingat_ siapa nama tukang pos itu. Sasuge, Sakuce, atau apa tadi. Apakah itu sama dengan tidak tahu namanya? "Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya saat mobilku mogok. Dan dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanku pulang."

"Hanya itu?" Hanabi masih menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Apa kalian tidak merasakan sesuatu?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku, apa kalian tidak membicarakan sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng. Dia jujur. Selama perjalanan pulang, Hinata memang sama sekali tidak berbicara pada tukang pos itu. Tapi jika Hanabi menanyakan kejadian sebelumnya, yah, dia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau tukang pos itu menyatakan cinta secara mendadak. Sekilas, pipi Hinata terasa memanas.

"Sayang sekali!" Hanabi berdecak. "Padahal dia tampan!"

_Tapi aneh_. Hinata mengurungkan niat untuk menambahkan.

"Setidaknya, dia lebih nyata ketimbang sahabat pena _Neechan_ yang belum pernah _Neechan_ temui itu!"

Hinata diam. Memikirkan Sang sahabat pena. Hinata memang tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi melalui surat. Dan Hinata hanya tahu wajahnya dari selembar foto yang dia kirimkan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa itu sungguhan dia. Tapi entah bagaimana, Hinata sudah merasa begitu mengenalnya.

"Yang jauh terkadang justru terasa jauh lebih kita kenal, Hanabi."

Hanya itu yang Hinata ucapkan sebelum pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang menatapnya bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap setumpuk paket dan surat yang harus dia kirimkan hari ini. TIdak ada satu pun surat yang ditujukan pada Hinata. Dia mendecih. Jika tidak ada surat yang ditujukan pada Hinata, Sasuke tidak mungkin punya alasan untuk mendatangi gadis itu.

Apa sebaiknya Sasuke membuat surat sendiri dan mengirimkannya sendiri pada Hinata?

_Tidak. Itu bodoh_, Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu, apa yang harus Sasuke tulis di dalam surat itu? Surat ancaman agar Hinata mau menjadi pacarnya?

_Ugh. Itu lebih bodoh lagi!_ Sasuke menggeleng. Mungkin dia harus melupakan harapannya untuk bertemu Hinata hari ini.

Mungkin…. Mungkin dia akan menuliskan surat perkenalan pada gadis itu. Jika Hinata tidak mau menerimanya sebagai tukang pos, mungkin gadis itu akan menerimanya sebagai seorang sahabat.… Apa namanya? Pena? Ya! Sahabat pena!

_Itu. Bodoh. Sasuke._ Pemuda itu mengingatkan dirinya lagi.

Tapi, Sasuke sangat ingin bertemu Hinata. Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Sedang apa kau di sini, heh?"

Pemuda itu menatap Gaara yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapannya dengan tidak berminat.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahutnya. Lalu, matanya menyipit saat melihat setumpuk majalah yang Gaara bawa. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Ini majalah, Bodoh!"

"Aku tahu!" Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Maksudku, untuk apa kau membawa setumpuk majalah? Kita kan tukang pos, bukan sales atau penjaja majalah!"

"Kau itu memang bodoh!" Gaara melengos. "Ada beberapa majalah yang memang dikirimkan via pos kepada para konsumernya. Mungkin mereka malas untuk mencari orang yang bisa mengantarkan tiap majalah ke tiap-tiap rumah."

"Hn."

Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas. Membuat Gaara mendengus dan akhirnya pergi begitu saja. Entah kenapa, dia kesal dengan tanggapan temannya itu. Padahal, dia sendiri terkadang juga suka berbicara begitu irit seperti Sasuke.

Seperginya Gaara, Sasuke kembali berpikir mengenai rencana apa yang akan dia lakukan agar bisa bertemu Hinata. Dan seketika itu, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

Sasuke kirimkan saja majalah ke Hinata, lalu katakan itu adalah bonus dari kantor pos karena gadis itu begitu sering mengirim surat.

_Benar juga!_ Sasuke menggangguk-angguk. Sepertinya setelah ini dia akan berterima kasih pada Gaara karena telah memberikannya inspirasi.

Lalu pemuda itu membuka dompetnya, menghitung apakah uang yang dimilikinya cukup untuk membeli sebuah majalah. Dan seketika mendengus. Mungkin selain berterima kasih, dia juga harus meminjam uang pada si panda merah tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sudah begitu sering mengirim surat. Mungkin sejak dia masih di bangku sekolah dasar. Tapi, baru kali ini dia mendapatkan bonus karena begitu sering berlangganan. Karena itu dia menatap majalah yang baru saja diberikan oleh tukang pos di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"I-ini untuk saya?"

Sasuke menggangguk. Entah untuk keberapa kali. Kenapa sih Hinata susah banget percaya?

"Kami hanya sedang menghargai pelanggan setia kami," tutur Sasuke, meyakinkan.

"Tumben," Hinata bergumam, "Biasanya kalau ada semacam hadiah pun, akan diberikan ke pelanggan yang memiliki kartu _member_. Saya, kan, tidak punya."

"Kenapa kau tidak punya?"

"Karena seorang _costumer_ baru bisa dapat kartu _member_ jika paling tidak mengirim di atas lima ratus ribu yen per bulan. Saya hanya mengirim maksimal empat surat satu bulan—tidak sampai lima ratus ribu yen."

Ya, Hinata kan hanya berkirim surat dengan satu sahabat penanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Terlalu bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan terlalu gangsi buat bilang kalau dialah yang ngasih majalah itu dengan ngutang sama Gaara biar bisa ketemu lagi sama Hinata.

"Ya, sudah deh. Te-terima kasih ya—"

"—Sasuke."

"Oh, ya, Sasuke-_san_. Terima kasih."

Lalu Hinata masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri, dan bahkan belum sempat menyahut ucapan terima kasihnya.

Meski begitu, sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Sasuke.

Yes! Rencananya berhasil! Meski hanya sebentar, ngeliat muka Hinata ternyata benar-benar bikin dia senang!

Lalu pemuda itu menatap daftar kiriman barang apa lagi yang harus dia kirimkan. Dan seketika merutuk. Masih terlalu banyak yang belum dia kirim. Dan dia sudah membuang banyak waktu dengan membeli majalah dan mendatangi Hinata.

Tapi, dia tidak menyesal kok. Mungkin dia akan melakukannya lagi lain kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terdiam menatap majalah di tangannya. Mengamati nama majalah dan gambar yang terpampang di _cover_-nya. Dia menaikkan alis. Lalu menaruh majalah itu ke sembarang tempat.

Dia tidak tertarik dengan topik yang dibahas majalah itu.

Siapa pun yang mengusulkan pemberian hadiah majalah itu untuk para pelanggan pos, pasti bukanlah orang yang kreatif. Oh, kecuali kalau sang pemilik majalah itu memang bekerja sama dengan kantor pos. Sudahlah. Hinata tidak peduli.

Akhirnya, dia pergi ke kamarnya, mengerjakan PR-nya yang sempat tertunda dan melupakan majalah itu seutuhnya.

Selepas Hinata pergi, Hanabi muncul dan memungut majalah yang teronggok di atas meja ruang tamu. Dia mengernyit membaca judul majalah itu.

"Siapa sih yang beli majalah ginian?" Dia bertanya sendiri. Lalu mengangkat bahu dan melemparkan majalah itu sembarangan. Membuatnya terjatuh dengan tidak elit di lantai.

Dan jika ada lagi yang berusaha memungut majalah itu, pasti semuanya juga akan bertanya, sejak kapan majalah "ibu hamil dan menyusui" cocok untuk hadiah pelanggan pos? Lain lagi ceritanya jika yang menemukan majalah itu Hiashi. Mungkin saja dia akan mengingat-ingat semua penghuni rumah —yang hanya terdiri dari dia dan dua anak perempuannya— dan mengira-ngira dengan emosi memuncak, siapa yang sedang hamil?

Oh, tidakkah Sasuke tahu kalau majalah yang dia belikan khusus untuk Hinata itu sama sekali tidak berguna? Malah, bisa saja membawa petaka.

Sepertinya, selain memikirkan masalah penampilannya yang semuanya KW, dia juga harus memikirkan cara yang lebih cerdas untuk menarik perhatian seorang gadis.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: 15 bulan nggak update! Wow! Udah itu chapter ini pendek dan gaje. LoL #malah bangga #ditimpuk**

**Gak yakin ada yang ingat sama fic ini. :P**

**Tapi terima kasih deh kalau masih ada yang mau mampir.. DX**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY 'FLAT' POSTMAN**

**.**

**Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto, kalau punyaku pasti gak bakal laku XD**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC akut, Typo(s), gak sesuai Eyd, Gaje, Abal, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**Dedicated for Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**Big Thanks to:**

**Mitsuki Ota, Anne Garbo, Moku-Chan, Neerval-Li, diarnandini, Amai Yuki, sasunata chan, Mamoka, minatsuki heartnet, Freeya Lawliet, dan Nerazzuri  
><strong>

**.**

**Happy reading! ^o^**

**.**

Ada dua hal yang hari ini bikin Sasuke _happy_. Pertama, dia gajian! Setelah akhirnya satu bulan menekuni profesi barunya sebagai tukang pos yang berbakti pada nusa dan bangsa, dia bisa ngerasain hasilnya juga. Kedua, akhirnya ada surat yang di alamatkan ke rumah Hinata! Artinya, dia bakal ketemu Hinata hari ini. Gajian ditambah ketemu cewek yang ditaksirnya, hasilnya, mungkin Sasuke bakal ngajak cewek itu kencan! Yeay! Akhirnya, dia nggak jadi cowok super miskin yang harus ngutang sama Gaara cuma buat beli majalah lagi. Kali ini, dia bisa dong nunjukkin sedikit gengsinya.

"Sasuke, bayar hutang!"

Dan kemunculan Gaara yang nagih hutang mendadak melenyapkan cengiran Sasuke yang lagi ngitung uang di amplop gajinya. Sekilas, Sasuke nyesal sudah ngingat nama Gaara dalam pikirannya barusan.

"Jangan bilang kau melupakan hutang-hutangmu," ucap Gaara lagi, membuat Sasuke menghela napas berat. Dia ngitungin lagi uang di amplopnya, terus ngingat semua hutangnya—bukan cuma ke Gaara, tapi juga ke teman-temannya yang lain—lalu seketika mendengus.

Kok kayaknya uangnya nggak cukup untuk ngajak Hinata kencan, sih?

"Kau dengar aku tidak, sih?"

Sasuke menatap Gaara—membuat cowok berambut merah itu bergidik ngeri. Apa Sasuke itu homo sampai-sampai ngeliatin dia sampai segitunya? pikir Gaara—lalu menatap lagi amplop duitnya—seolah-olah kalau itu amplop dipelototin, uangnya bakal nambah dengan sendirinya.

"Aku butuh uangku buat bayar kos sama kuliah, Sas." Gaara ngomong lagi.

Ucapan Gaara barusan juga jadi ngingatin Sasuke untuk bayar kos dan kuliahnya. Ditambah hutang-hutang. Nabung buat beli Laptop. Makan satu bulan. Aduh! Mana bagian buat kencan sama Hinata-nya?

Gaara masih betah berdiri di depan Sasuke, nunggu cowok itu buat bayar hutang, hingga Sasuke kembali natap dia dengan pandangan yang … err … aneh. "Gar, boleh nggak hutangku dibayar bulan depan aja? Bulan ini … aku butuh uang lebih."

Biarpun Gaara masih ngerasa sangat aneh dengan pandangan mirip-_puppy_-_eyes_-tapi-nggak-imut-nya Sasuke—secara pemuda itu biasanya nggak pernah nunjukkin ekspresi apa pun—pemuda berambut merah itu tetap aja natap Sasuke dengan pandangan galak begitu mendengar kalimat "hutangku dibayar bulan depan" yang barusan dilontarkan Sasuke. "Nggak bisa! Aku juga lagi butuh uang! Dan kau sudah janji mau bayar waktu gajian bulan ini!"

Dan suara galak Gaara bikin Sasuke makin sakit kepala. Kenapa sih ini amplop uang udah dia pandangin dari tadi tapi uangnya nggak nambah-nambah? tanyanya dalam hati—sepertinya dia mulai sungguhan stress.

"Tapi, Gaar, Aku beneran butuh uang ini untuk … untuk…" Sasuke diam. Bingung mau bilang untuk apa. Masa iya, dia bilang uang lebihnya untuk ngajak Hinata kencan? Bisa-bisa Gaara bakal ngeledekin dia. Dan yang terparah, dia pasti nggak bakal mau minjamin uang buat hal-hal seperti itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk biaya rumah sakit Kakekku," jawab Sasuke ngasal. Padahal jelas banget kalau kakek Madara-nya udah meninggal dari zaman perjuangan kemerdekaan Konoha.

"Kenapa jadi kamu yang nanggung?" tanya Gaara curiga.

"Sudah jelas, kan, Bodoh! Karena kakek hanya punya aku di dunia ini. Nggak ada keluarga lagi," sahut pemuda itu dengan nada datar—sepertinya sifat OOC-nya tadi sudah mulai menghilang.

Gaara masih natap Sasuke, lama. Menilai apa pemuda itu bohong sama dia. Tapi karena Sasuke malah natap dia pakai ekspresi datar yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya, dia ngambil kesimpulan kalau Sasuke nggak bohong. Jadilah dengan pasrah dia cuma bilang, "Bulan depan kau harus bayar. Aku tidak terima alasan lagi." Lalu pergi ninggalin Sasuke yang nyengir gaje karena kebohongannya berhasil.

_Hell yeah_, ternyata ngebohongin Gaara itu nggak susah! Kali ini, kayaknya dia bisa ngajak Hinata kencan pakai gaji pertamanya. Asikkk!

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Tok … tok … tok'_

Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke ngetuk pintu rumah Hinata. Tapi nggak ada juga yang ngebukain pintu. Padahal biasanya, Hinata udah ngebukain pintu sebelum tangan Sasuke sakit kayak gini. Apa dia lagi nggak ada di rumah? Sekolah mungkin?

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, sudah sore. Harusnya dia sudah pulang sekolah. Atau, Hinata ikut suatu klub atau mungkin les sehingga harus pulang sore? Atau Hinata lagi jalan sama … pacarnya?

Nggak! Sasuke menggeleng. Hinata harusnya belum punya pacar. Karena yang harus jadi pacarnya itu cuma Sas—

"Ada perlu apa?"

Sasuke langsung lupa sama pikirannya barusan waktu ngeliat sesosok gadis yang terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya berdiri di depan pintu. Dia mengernyit, itu bukan Hinata. Apa Sasuke salah rumah? Lalu, dia menatap alamat yang tertera di rumah itu. Tidak ada yang salah.

"Kau bukan Hinata," ucap pemuda itu tanpa berpikir. Membuat si gadis bingung.

"Saya _memang_ bukan Hinata. Jadi, ada perlu dengan Hinata-_neechan_?" Gadis itu menatap Sasuke, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Sasuke, melewati bahunya, dan menemukan sepeda motor oranye ngejreng di halaman rumahnya. "Oh, mas tukang pos, toh," dia bergumam, "titipkan suratnya Hinata-_neechan_ ke saya saja."

Sasuke ragu-ragu. Bukan nggak percaya sih. Cuma, kan, niat Sasuke ke sini selain menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengantarkan surat, juga untuk ketemu Hinata dan ngajak cewek itu kencan. Kalau suratnya dikasih ke gadis-entah-siapanya-Hinata ini, artinya dia nggak bisa ketemu Hinata, dong?

"Memang, Hinata-nya ke mana?"

Gadis itu menautkan alis. Lalu nyengir gaje. "Oh, aku ingat!" serunya, "Masnya, mas tukang pos yang pernah ngantarin Hinata-_neechan_ pulang dulu itu, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk—meski dalam hati kesal karena jawaban gadis itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Aku Hanabi, adiknya Hinata-_neechan_."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Siapa yang nanya namanya?

"Hey! Kau harusnya menyebutkan namamu!" seru Hanabi galak. Ngebuat Sasuke menghela napas dan bergumam nyebutin namanya.

"Sasuke," ucapnya datar banget.

"Oh, jadi namanya, Mas Sas-uke, toh?" Hanabi nyengir. Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Apa-apaan pemenggalan namanya itu?

"Jadi, Hinata-nya ke mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau Masnya mau jadi pacar Hinata-_neechan_, nggak mudah lho. Ada banyak banget cowok yang juga naksir sama _neechan_. Belum lagi _otousan_ itu galak, dia paling nggak suka ngeliat Hinata-_neechan_ jalan sama cowok," kata Hanabi sambil nyengir—sama sekali nggak nyambung sama pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke cuma diam—pura-pura nggak peduli padahal hatinya panas. Dia beneran kesal karena Hanabi sama sekali nggak ngejawab pertanyaannya, dan parahnya, malah manas-manasin dia. Dari mana sih anak kecil ini tahu kalau Sasuke naksir Hinata?

"Oh, dan asal Mas Pos tahu saja, Hinata-_neechan_ itu naksir sama sahabat penanya."

Sahabat pena? Hinata _naksir_ sama sahabat penanya?

Apakah…. Apakah sahabat pena Hinata itu orang yang sering ngirimin Hinata surat yang sering Sasuke antar? Pemuda itu langsung ngelirik surat buat Hinata yang dia pegang. Lalu menggeram. Rasanya, dia mau ngebuang surat itu biar Hinata nggak bisa tau kalau sahabat penanya sudah ngebalas surat Hinata. Dan dia mungkin juga bisa ngebuang surat-surat untuk Hinata yang akan datang.

Tapi … kalau semua surat yang ditujukan untuk Hinata dia buang duluan, artinya dia nggak punya alasan buat ketemu cewek itu dong? Aduh! Kok jadi serba salah sih?

Hanabi yang merhatiin tatapan horor Sasuke ke amplop putih surat yang dipegangnya itu tertawa. Ngebuat Sasuke sadar kalau Hanabi masih ada di sana. "Hinata-_neechan_ ada pelajaran tambahan, mungkin baru pulang setengah jam lagi," kata Hanabi akhirnya, "mau nunggu?"

"Hn." Sasuke ngejawab sekenanya, lalu ngejulurin surat buat Hinata tadi. "Tolong tanda tangan," katanya, menunjuk salah satu kolom di _consignment note_ yang dia pegang. Hanabi cuma mengangkat bahu, lalu menandatanganinya.

"Jadi, nggak mau nunggu Hinata-_neechan_, nih?" tawar Hanabi lagi.

Sasuke ngelirik jam tangannya. Masih ada surat yang harus dia kirim. Tidak banyak sih, tapi tetap saja, dia harus mengirimkannya sebelum jam enam sore. Jadi dia cuma ngeluarin sebuah note kecil. "Minta nomor teleponnya saja."

"_Neechan_ nggak suka SMS-an. Dia gaptek. Jadi telepon aja," kata Hanabi sambil ngedikte nomor ponsel kakaknya.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu, Sasuke sudah mengendarai sepeda motor butut oranye ngejrengnya buat menjelajahi Kohona lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari udah gelap waktu Sasuke akhirnya bisa rebahan di kamarnya yang sepi dan kosong. Begitulah hidup sendirian, nggak ada orang yang bisa diajak ngobrol pas udah di rumah. Juga nggak ada waktu dan uang buat menuhin isi kamarnya. Tapi syukurnya dari kecil Sasuke memang nggak suka keributan. Biasanya habis pulang kerja dan kuliah, dia juga udah nggak punya waktu buat ngerjain hal lain di rumahnya. Apartemen yang disewanya itu memang cuma berfungsi jadi tempat berteduh buat tidur.

Pemuda itu udah kepingin tidur waktu mendadak dia ngeliat sebuah note kecil di kantong sisi tas kecil yang suka dibawanya buat kerja. Dia ngambil note itu dan mendadak ingat kalau dia belum sempat ngehubungin Hinata buat ngajak kencan. Jadi dia ngambil ponselnya. Dan … bingung.

Sekarang udah malam banget kalau dia mau nelepon Hinata. Cewek itu bisa aja udah tidur, dan telepon Sasuke pasti cuma akan ngeganggu dia. Tapi, Hanabi bilang, Hinata itu gaptek dan nggak bisa SMS-an. Kalau Sasuke SMS, artinya percuma dong? Tapi, kalau nggak bilang sekarang, ntar Sasuke pasti bakal lupa lagi. Jadi, gimana dong?

Lama, Sasuke mikir. Sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirimkan Hinata SMS dulu, baru ntar siang dia telepon. Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?

Akhirnya, beberapa saat kemudian jarinya udah sibuk mencet-mencet sekumpulan huruf di _keypad_ ponsel jadulnya. Lalu tersenyum girang waktu udah mencet tombol _send_. Semuanya beres. Hanya tinggal nelepon Hinata buat memastikan besok.

Pemuda itu udah mau nyimpan lagi ponselnya waktu tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk. Dari Hinata. Dia mengerutkan kening. Bukannya Hanabi tadi bilang kalau Hinata itu nggak ngerti cara SMS-an?

Mungkin anak kecil itu cuma mau bohongin aku, pikir Sasuke sambil nyengir. Kalau Hinata bisa SMS-an kan lebih mudah dan yang jelas lebih bersahabat dengan keadaan kantongnya. Dengan semangat, Sasuke ngebuka pesan dari Hinata itu. Tapi nggak lama, semangatnya luntur, waktu ngebaca isi SMS balasan tersebut.

_Heh! Siapa sih lo? Ganggu orang aja! Brengsek! Gue sumpahin kakek lo encok seumur hidup! Dan, siapa sih yang peduli kalau di dunia ini ada tukang pos namanya SasUKE? Gila!_

Apa-apaan sih ini? Hinata yang manis itu nggak mungkin kan nulis pesan dengan gaya seperti ini?

Sasuke menggeram. Sepertinya, Hanabi _memang_ membohonginya!

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N: Oke, ini gaje. Aku lagi malas ngetik fic, dan mutusin buat nyetop di sini aja dulu. Mungkin chap depan Hinata baru dimunculin lagi. Nggak apa-apa, 'kan? #dikeroyok**

**Daripada nunggu mood buat memperpanjang yang ujung2nya fic ini malah nggak update bertahun-tahun lagi? milih mana? :P #alasan**

**Dan, aku cuma mau bilang mungkin fanfik ini bakal jadi makin gaje ke depannya. Aku belum pernah ngebuat fic multichap sungguh-sungguh sebelumnya. Jadi rada bingung juga buat ngebuat kayak gimana. Huhu ;;w;;**

**Btw, aku terharu, ternyata reader fic ini nggak berkurang meski ficnya udah lamaaaaa banget nggak ku-update. Thank you :* #peluk cium reader satu-satu**

**Last, Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca chapter ini!**


End file.
